Fear
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: I don't want to watch Temari's back for the rest of the journey.
1. Fear

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.

**Fear**

I watched Temari's back as I followed her through the woods. There was urgency in her movements as she leaped from one giant tree limb to the next for she had received a souvenir-a slash in the gut from the fallen enemy shinobi. While I, there was hesitancy on my part, an indecision, for she wouldn't ask for my assistance.

She leaned on a tree trunk momentarily taking deep breaths causing her shoulders to move with every gasp of air. I knew she was in pain. I could hear it from the way the air escaped through her lips. My eyes then zoomed onto her bloodied left hand as she used it to push herself off against the bark of the giant tree.

"Temari?" Finally, I broke the silence but she ignored me. Her being a strong kunoichi displeased me at this moment. I wanted to help. _No, I needed to help_.

She jumped to the next branch, trying to stay in balance with only her right hand slightly directed backwards in her flight. Her left hand was used to clutch a piece of soiled cloth to apply pressure on the wound.

The fact that I hadn't seen yet the full scope of her injury had left my palms sweaty and cold, and my stomach with an uneasy feeling. The only comfort I had was that she could still move. It reassured me that it couldn't be that bad. But then again it could be. The troublesome woman was so stubborn. But stubborn is good. It meant she wouldn't just quit and die.

_Dammit she could die!_

Going faster, I went ahead. When I was a few metres before her, I turned around to face her; I paused and raised my hands at my sides to give her the signal to stop.

She did. "Get out of my way, you ass!" She snapped.

Now that I was staring at her front, I saw the full extent of the blood stains on her black yukata. Really, it didn't look like it was blood, just a wide wet mark on the black yukata, extending from her stomach radiating up to her chest and tapering below to her thigh area.

I swallowed. My throat was already dry but it was either that action or I would say the first thing on my mind. Tch, _'don't die and leave me' _sounded too much like a plea.

But her blood wouldn't leave such a mark on her dress if only a small amount was lost.

My gaze lingered on the blood soaked part of the yukata. I might not have uttered those words but my eyes probably conveyed them.

Temari then growled or might be it was a cringed from the pain. I saw her left hand tightened their grip on that bloodied cloth covering the cut.

I wanted to lift that hacked cloth and judged for myself the extent of her injury. But I'm not Ino, seeing the wound would accomplish nothing. _But..._

I came closer to her. Grabbing her left hand, I raised it, and I examined her tummy area. Her hand tried to resist but I only tightened my hold. The slash appeared to be deep and blood still trickled from it. I knew my eyes expressed my anger as I glanced up to her face. With her exertion she didn't give the wound a chance to clot by itself. With her every move she had forced the cut to remain open.

Mumbling an unintelligible defensive retort, Temari with a bout of strength pulled her left hand out of my grasp and started to take a step forward.

"I'm not going to call you a crybaby, you know," I said as I pretended to smirk, letting her know that I didn't consider her weak.

She gave me a grunt.

Taking her hand again and pulling her to my chest, I complained, "troublesome woman." This time she didn't resist my arms around her however her own arms remained at her sides. Taking it as a grudging consent, I stooped to be able to put my one arm beneath her knees, straightening I placed my other arm under her shoulders and carried her, bridal style.

She hesitated before she wrapped her right arm around my neck while her left continued to apply pressure on the torn flesh.

I was careful as we resumed our journey back to Konoha. I had to be since I carried precious cargo on my hands.

I heard her mutter, "thank you."

I nodded but the strength of the arm that encircled my neck and the reassuring breath I felt near my ear are what I needed from her, not her damn gratitude.

"Shikamaru?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah?" I rasped, my breath coming out in short spurts. Carrying Temari is just a piece of cake if not for the fact that killing the one who hurt her had not left me so damn exhausted. I juggled her a bit on my arms, shifting her weight. Konoha's gate would be visible after the next turn.

"You can put me down," the female on my arms demanded.

"No," I declared. The pain and numbness in my shoulders to my arms as I carried her, was nothing. The strain I was putting on my knees and legs with the added load as I bounded in a hurry from tree to tree, was nothing.

Giving me a meaningful smile, Temari announced, "I would still call you crybaby. More so now I think."

Looking down at her face, that was when it sinks in. She allowed me to help her to help me dissipate my fear.

Our eyes met. Hers communicated a confidence that she is really alright.

"Tch," I mumbled grumpily. She was right. I wouldn't have believed her if she had simply told me.

So I couldn't help it, moving my lips near her ear, I also whispered, "thank you." I knew I shouldn't. But feeling relieved, I didn't at the moment cared if I appeared like an anxious crybaby.

I would let her gloat for now. So long that she would be around to call me that cursed nickname, it would be a small price to pay.

"Don't mention it," the troublesome woman smirked as she started to remove her hand from around my neck.

Konoha's gigantic gate was just ahead. Obviously, Temari didn't want to be carried in like a helpless kunoichi.

Grinning, I tightened my hold.

-o0o-

5 16 11 ~6 9 11~

A/N: Thanks to Temari fl , Leca B., Effie-a, and 0FoX0 for the reviews and fave. Seriously, it brought a smile to my face.

Hey, did you get my message? Probably not...Hmn it would have sounded clever if it was intentional. Tsk, I just couldn't believed I missed it myself ~gah~ .

Review okay. Click on that blue button below. Thanks.


	2. Torn

**Torn**

Ass wouldn't put me down. Dammit! If I wasn't so weak I'd clobber his smug head!

There...even Izumo's mouth was left gaping as we passed through the gate. It was not as if it was their first time to see a kunoichi being carried. Hell! There was a time even Kakashi was given a piggy back ride by Lee's sensei—what was that weird teacher called now? Gah, who cared about that sensei's name?

THIS IS EMBARRASSING!

"Shikamaru put me down. Now." I threatened through gritted teeth at the man carrying me. I wouldn't raise my voice; that would only add to my humiliation by putting on a blatant show for all these gawkers. Through my side vision I could sense that some people stopped and stared. Didn't these passersby have anything better to do than watched us?

He ignored me. I couldn't believe he was ignoring me but nodded to some of the people he met on his way to the hospital.

Scrutinizing his face—it was not as if I could do anything else, considering my position- I noticed how much he was trying to appear calm. He even bowed his head at certain people as he ran. But looking into his eyes, I couldn't help but feel that his thoughts were moving at great speed. He was obviously not planning some battle strategies so what was he thinking?

Good thing we were almost there at the hospital. I didn't know what exactly was on his mind but his urgency was palpable. I already told him I'm fine. The Lazyass just wouldn't listen.

Sakura met us at the building's entrance and led us to a white walled room.

Shikamaru put me down on one of the beds. He was about to leave my side when reflexively my hand reached for his. I didn't consciously thought about doing it. I just did.

Holding his hand like this, it felt so warm, so reassuring.

"Temari, I'm going to cut your yukata with scissors in order to remove it faster. Do you really want Shikamaru here?" the pink haired girl playing medic said.

This girl...I somehow felt reprimanded. I'm older than her but she, she sounded professional...

I couldn't help it, I glared at Sakura and let Shikamaru's hand go.

Then I realized I was just being defensive for being caught. _Caught?_ Caught that I didn't want him to leave...

When I grabbed his hand like that, I revealed that, didn't I?

I didn't want him to go but I didn't want him to stay, and see me naked either. My body had two other scars and they would be glaringly visible with the kind of lighting they used in this darn hospital. I—what the hell I'm thinking?

In the end, I didn't answer Sakura. In the end, Shikamaru detected my discomfiture and left.

After he went out the door, I stared at it wondering if he would come back.

Those were my last thoughts before I succumbed to whatever drug Sakura had given me.

When I woke up, still feeling weak but with the pain in my stomach almost gone, I slowly tried to sit up but I felt that my right hand was trapped. I glanced at it and noticed Shikamaru had it in a loose grip.

Typical, he was asleep.

He had pulled a chair next to my bed and now he was taking a nap at the side of my bed. The hand that held mine belong to the arm that he used as his pillow.

I couldn't see his face. He had his forehead resting down on his forearm in his slumber.

My lips moved. My lips pursed. _He was asleep!_ What was the purpose of him being here if he would just doze off?

Somehow, I couldn't prevent my lips from twitching. If I was honest I was glad he was here. I didn't feel alone.

Gah, I was used to waking up alone in stranger environment. I didn't need anyone to hold my hand.

Pulling my hand from his grasp, I expected him to wake up. He didn't.

"Shikamaru?" His name came out softly since my throat was parched.

Subsequently, the door quietly opened to reveal Sakura and Ino.

Ino noticed I was awake and gestured with her index finger on her lips for me to remain silent.

I started to open my mouth, causing Sakura to immediately approach me to whisper, "Let's give him more time to sleep, okay."

Again that professional tone, it was grating.

"He's been by your side for the past two days saying he'll rest when your brothers get here," Sakura elaborated, after noticing my expression of disgust.

Now, she had successfully made me feel like an unreasonable bitch.

"Guess he can't do it, huh." Ino smirked.

That remark made me look again at Shikamaru. I still couldn't see his face... If he was so tired that he could sleep contorted in that position, he should just go home. I would give him a piece of my mind once he wakes up.

"The Kazekage and your other brother will be arriving later today." Sakura smiled at me, seeming to think that what she was saying reassures me.

Why did these people think that someone should be with me as I lay here? I was injured not dying, dammit! Now, they even notified Gaara who was busy and Kankuro who was...well, he was not as busy as Gaara but still busy.

I'm a tough Kunoichi and amongst these people they had successfully ruined my reputation.

This made me mad.

I'm angry. Really angry.

Then Sakura gave me a peace offering—a glass of water, which I gulped down.

I said, "Thank you" in an ungrateful voice, still a little annoyed at the situation.

Suddenly, Shikamaru turned his head towards me before raising it. It seemed like he woke up knowing that he had done something wrong like sleeping. For a split second his expression was left unguarded. I noticed the way his pupils dilated when he saw me awake and wearing my usual expression.

I saw him smile too before he remembered to fix his face into his usual stoic one.

Calmly, he spoke, "So you're finally awake."

"Hundred points for your keen observation!" I snapped. Really these people!

"Tch," was his comeback.

I glowered at him.

"What?" he asked. For a genius he could be dense.

I was going to give him that piece of my mind now. I opened my mouth to—

"Shikamaru, your mom asked me to tell you that she thinks you're doing your guard duty really well," Ino interrupted, chirpily.

Guard duty?...And why should Ino mentioned that in a disgustingly happy tone?

And then I saw Ino's expression. She was subtlety teasing Shikamaru.

Shikamaru started to open his mouth but changed his mind. Probably he thought it was too troublesome.

Now, I would never know if he was about to contradict Ino or he was about to agree with her**.**

Am I a duty?

He did fall asleep, unable to stay awake in the length of time my brothers needed to get here.

But he was already exhausted on our journey back here. He did fight that three revived nin, one of them an S-ranked.

Dammit! I'm not just a duty. He did show an awful lot of concern.

...The same concern he exhibited during the first and only time I saw him crying.

I was one of his comrades. Nothing to it.

My forehead knitted into a frown. "Go home," I blurted to him.

"Tch," he muttered.

Really, that answer was no answer at all.

Shikamaru then opted to address the other blonde in the room, "Ino, tell mom I'll be home once Temari's brothers are here."

"You can tell her yourself then. Temari's brothers will be arriving any time now," Ino replied.

I glanced at Sakura instead. I didn't want to appear like I was waiting for his answer to that. I observed that Sakura was now checking my IV line. She seemed to be occupied.

Shikamaru followed my eyes. "Anything wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing. She's on her way to recovery." The pink haired medic grinned.

Viewing him from the corner of my eyes, Shikamaru didn't look that convinced. Furthermore, he started asking what the bottles suspended were for. Sakura answered him patiently.

What a crybaby!

Ino faked a cough. "So I'll be leaving now. You, coming with me, Shikamaru?"

My eyes remained glued on Sakura. She wrote something on her chart.

"No," Shikamaru answered as he stifled a yawn.

I didn't know why but I felt happier after hearing that.

It was Sakura who interjected that she was going with Ino. Ino said goodbye while Sakura winked and indicated she would be back to check on the patient.

I snorted.

Then it was quiet after the door closed. It wasn't uncomfortable though.

Finally, my heavy lids decided it for me. I might as well sleep before my brothers get here.

It was the Lazyass' problem what he would do in the meantime. Really, he would probably just go back to his nap.

But he wouldn't be leaving just yet...

After all, I'm not just a duty. I'm sure I'm more than that.

Fin.

-o0o—

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed _**Fear**_: to LadyTemari's update soon, to Sheeeeru's go on, to Timber Wolf's question (here's the answer), to Resha4's make another fic of them and 2-feathers-and-a-stone's awww. And thanks too to the people who listed it in their faves.

Yep, my oneshot is now a twoshot!

Review ok.

~6 13.23 11AF~


	3. Special

A/N: Hmn another cleaning spree and I found this. For the person who put this on alert ages ago…hehe it's too short that's why…

—o0o—

**Special**

"I'm special," I declared challengingly before sleep could claim me. That conclusion amidst the fog in my brain needed to be voiced out.

I wasn't sure if he heard me though. _Maybe not_...My voice slurred the words after all.

Fighting to lift my heavy lids, I tried to peer at him.

_Damn! _Why was he taking too long to formulate a reply?

I almost wished that he didn't hear me..._But he did_ if the frown on his face was any indication.

I willed myself to stay awake waiting for his stupid answer.

Time moved on at a snail paced when finally I heard him muttered, "Special."

…

"Special," I admitted that to her at last.

_Troublesome…_ she wrung it out of me actually.

I wanted to tell her more but Sakura divulged before she left the room that the sideeffect of the medicine she had given Temari was drowsiness.

As I watched the troublesome woman fall deeply to slumber, I noticed the creases on her forehead were gone, so were the brackets around the corners of her mouth. She looked untroubled by pain.

Sighing, I guessed I should leave. I'm so tired and everything ached.

Glancing at her face once more, a smile crept up to my own.

I guess it finally dawned on her that I treat her differently from the other girls.

_Tch,_ took her long enough.

—o0o—

**Epilogue**

"Is that Shikamaru?" I heard Gaara asked. I reflexively tucked my pink hair behind my ear, debating whether to pretend I didn't hear his question or _say yes_. I wonder how the Kazekage would react if he knew that someone—_a man_— stayed with his sister at her hospital room until he and Kankuro arrived.

"Yeah."

_Shoot!_ That was Kankuro's answer.

"Gaara, Kankuro, your sister has been waiting for you," I announced. I had to do something before Temari's brothers approach and ask Shikamaru some questions. Protective brothers are okay. But tired and worried _Suna _protective brothers are unpredictable, _right?_ And they would probably turn a sleep deprived Shikamaru into another patient.

An image of what Gaara did to Lee ages ago came to mind. It made me shiver. I know Naruto told me, Gaara had changed but the young kage still appeared blood thirsty staring at Shikamaru's departing back. And Kankuro was no better wearing that evil look.

"Thank you, Sakura."

"Uhm—_yeah._" I almost stammered. Gaara was smiling when he said that to me. I was so shocked that he actually know how to.

As I was left staring at the kage, Kankuro passed me by. He slapped—_well actually_ I know he intended it to be a pat—my shoulder and nodded his head before he followed his younger brother who had opened the door to Temari's room.

I sighed. No, there wouldn't be any additional blood spill to deal with today.

Fin.

—o0o—

~6 28 11AF P 8 12 13~


End file.
